Healing hands
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: ShuuhxHana Flames are welcome. This is yaoi, so if you do not perfer it, do not click this link, commit it to memory
1. The first day's secrets

--

--

I don't own anything

Chapter one

--

The boy walked over to the room with quiet steps, carrying a small bottle of medicine with him. As he reached the screen door that he was supposed to be at, he sat down seiza style in front of it and knocked on the floor three times before sliding it open.

"Hisagi Fukutaichou, the medical cream that you… Hisagi-san??"

The boy looked around the room with a confused look on his face. The Lieutenant wasn't there in his room. 'But Unohana Taichou said that he would be here for the medical cream…' Shrugging it off he closed the door and was about to leave when he bumped into a broad chest.

"Hanatarou?"

Looking up he saw him looking down with a confused look on his own face.

"What are you- oh yeah, the medical cream." Shuuhei mumbled as he slapped his forehead. 'Of course, why else would he be here? He would never come looking for me.' He sighed to himself.

"Well why don't you come in? I got some modern-world candy that Renji gave me when he got back." He said as he grabbed the boy's small wrist and dragged him inside, not giving him the choice to come or not. Sliding the door shut he fished a small pack of Hi-Chu from a pocket from the inner fold of his Shinigami attire. Turning around he tossed it at Hanatarou who caught it with both hands and murmured a small 'thank you,' the bottle of medical cream sat by his feet.

"A-Ano, Unohana-Taichou told me to apply the cream since there are a few steps to applying it to the wound. So, um, can you show it to me?"

Faint heat rose to Shuuhei's cheeks at the smaller boy's innocent request. Shaking it off he nodded and began to pull his Haori off, letting the fabric hang by his waist. Sitting down he felt Hana's hand feel around from behind, his gentle touches… He winced when he felt a wet rag/washcloth clean the large wound, it went diagonally across his back and it wasn't too old, only a few days.

Hanatarou closed his eyes and concentrated on his hands, soon enough the gentle blue orbs of light surrounded his hands and pressed it onto the wound, sucking out whatever poison or foreign substance was in there. The large cut began to mend itself, but not entirely, the ends began to heal into scars but stopped healing after a few inches. Taking his hands away he took the small bottle in his hands and popped the lid open. He scooped up a small amount of the white herbal cream and rubbed it onto the remaining portion of the wound. His fingers went round and round in small circles, applying just enough pressure but no too much so it wouldn't hurt.

"It's almost finished Hisagi-san." The boy said as he pulled out a few patched from inside of his haori and placed them on the treated wound.

"There, all fixed." He said as he placed the lid back on. Shuuhei pulled his haori back on and retied the strings that kept it together. Turning around he noticed the smaller boy wipe the remaining cream off of his fingers, heat rushed to his cheeks again at the sight, bush managed to push his urges down, too bad he couldn't hide the blush and couldn't go on unnoticed.

"Hisagi-san? You look a little flushed…" He said as he placed a hand on his forehead. Shuuhei let his lids fall, loving the feeling of his small hand against his forehead.

"Hanatarou…" He whispered. Opening his eyes he gave the boy a soft smile and ruffled his hair.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He said, resting his hand on his head. Hanatarou gave a pout-like smile in return and withdrew his hand, the other Shinigami following suit. Taking the small bottle he stood up and brushed off the imaginary wrinkles from his hakama.

"Hisagi-Fukutaichou, I will come back within a week and take a look at your wound. Now, if you will excuse me…" He said as he bowed and opened the screen door and walked out.

He left.

Just like that, he was gone.

Shuuhei gave a grumble and fell on his back, but winced when he felt pain shoot through his body.

"Hanatarou…"

His voice was a whisper, filling the empty air around him and hanging over his head. Why was he so interested in the boy? What intrigued him about the small boy? And when did he start loving him?! Wait. Love? Shuuhei blinked as he stared up at his ceiling. Did he love Hanatarou? Since when? The Shinigami gave a distressed sigh and let his eyes close, letting images of the small medic fill his mind.

-- (The night after when Aizen, Tousen, and Gin Left)

The night air felt cool against his skin as he walked on by. His feet soundless against the out door corridors of the Hospital building (I don't know what to call Unohana's healing center, if you do know then please let me know) He had his eyes closed since he was walking by so slow, he didn't hear the rushed footsteps as he got near the corner. As he turned somebody ran into him, making his eyes open. The other person lost balance so he was about to fall when Shuuhei grabbed his shoulders and helped him regain his balance. The boy looked up, his blue eyes meeting his own.

"…A-Arigatou…" He heard him whisper.

"A, aah."

He felt his heart run faster and his grip on the boy's shoulders tightened. He guessed that this person was a medic, seeing how he didn't carry a zanpakutou. The boy had his hands on his chest, his small lithe hands.

"Ano… "

His small whisper pulled him out of his light daydream, making him let go of his shoulders. The boy pulled back and gave a light bow before he walked away, leaving Shuuhei in a strange state.

--

A smile ghosted his lips as he remembered the first time he got a close view of the medic, and one good feel of his body pressed against his own was enough to get him excited.

"Hanatarou…"

He let his name fall from his mouth and float around in the air, his eyes slowly opening to stare at the ceiling above him.

"Guess I'll see you in a few days…"

--

… This story is so weird, I mean, if you don't like it I can't blame you.

Flames are welcome.

This story is OOC, don't you think? And how I made them meet, sounds like complete bull shit doesn't it? Oh well, at least I tried. Oh, and just so you know this is a revised version of 'Gentle boy,' I just decided to re-write it and make it better (even though it got worse.) Thanls for reading though, it means a lot to me (and I'm not being sarcastic.)

--


	2. The second day's secrets

--

--

I don't own anything

Chapter two

--

He waited all week for this day to come. To be honest, he didn't think that Hanatarou would need to come after this, the giant slash was nearly gone, and the scab was on the verge of falling off (he picked it off anyway.)

'So after this… there would be no reason for him and I to cross paths again (unless I get hurt… or somehow build a wall of friendship with him within a few minutes).' Shuuhei thought absent mindedly as he rolled around his room, lying on this back.

'Oh well, it doesn't matter much anyway. As long as he's happy, I guess I could live with that.'

A small knock against the floor outside his door made him snap back to reality.

The door slid open, revealing the small boy with another bottle in his hands, this time it was filled with pills.

"Hisagi-Fukutaichou, good afternoon. As promised I have reported to take a look at your wound." He said as he stepped inside and sat seiza style in front of him.

"… Hanatarou, there's no need to be so formal, can't we be on the same level?" Shuuhei asked as he began to loosen the strings that kept his haori together,

"Sorry if it displeases you, but you are a Fukutaichou, therefore I must treat you with the required respect." Hanatarou answered. Shuuhei thought about it for a moment.

"What if…"

Hanatarou looked up.

"What if we were close friends? Would you still be so formal and polite?" Shuuhei asked. A thick silence hung in the air for a short moment.

"Hnn, I guess not. You do have a point there Fukutaichou. But we are not on the same level and we aren't really close, so I don't think it can be helped." Hanatarou said as he shrugged.

"Now please turn around and let me see the results."

Shuuhei turned around.

"…. This is good, right on schedule. But just in case…"

He heard the lid of the jar pop open and the pills rattling out.

"Fukutaichou, turn around please, and swallow this."

He turned around and saw Hanatarou handing out three small pills. One red, the other purple, and the third was clear.

"These three will make sure that nothing will happen and assure the fourth squad that you're healthy."

"… No water?"

"Um… it's not supposed to be taken with any drinks. And after you take these three you can't eat for an hour."

"Alright. Thanks." Shuuhei said as he took the three. But when his fingertips brushd against the palm of his hand he (Hanatarou) shivered.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, I was caught in an accident earlier this morning, so my arm has been feeling strange. But it's nothing, I'll fix it at the end of the day." He said, but the Fukutaichou just narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying."

"…?"

He could see that Hanatarou got nervous as soon as he asked him what was wrong, and he scratched his neck when he was explaining why. When people lie their bodies react, like the nose getting bigger and itchy, or paling, **or** subconsciously scratching the back of their necks or ears. (A/n: this is all true, I read it on msn lol)

Shuuhei grabbed the hurting arm (which was the right) and pulled him down, causing the smaller boy to cry out as he fell. The Fukutaichou pulled up the sleeve but stopped when his eyes stared down at the colors painted on his delicate skin. Pretty shades of purples and nasty grays were smeared here and there, leading up to his shoulder and probably to the rest of his body.

"Who did this?" The older man asked, his grip getting tighter. Hanatarou grimaced and tried to pull away. But the death grip on his bruised arm wouldn't budge.

"Who did this?" He repeated.

"Nngh… Fu-Fukutaichou… you're hurting me…"

Shuuhei's eyebrow twitched, he wasn't going to answer was he? Pushing the boy down flat on his back Shuuhei pulled apart the haori, letting the his eyes see the colors that was decorating the smaller boy's skin. He grit his teeth.

"Hanatarou, I want an answer; who did this to you?" He seethed through his teeth. Hanatarou closed his eyes for a moment before replying;

"I…uh… it's… it's nothing. I'm okay. It's nothing, really, I'm fine. I can heal myself anytime so it's okay-"

"No, it's not okay." Shuuhei cut him off. His grip loosened and he let his head hang loosely in front on Hana's.

"It's never okay for someone to be beat, especially you." He said in a defeated tone.

"How could you say 'I'm fine,' or 'It's nothing?' It's not nothing."

"… Shuuhei–san… Why are you concerning yourself in this matter?" Hana whispered, the older boy gave a smile.

'He finally said my name.'

"Because I owe you for helping me with my wound and I'm not going to leave you in a situation like this. We are both Shinigami, and there is no reason for me not to help you."

"… But, I don't know what squad he was from or his name. He just popped up from the bushes with a few others and started… err…"

"What did he look like?"

"Uun… He was tall and had a boney face with creepy eyes. And his hair was shaved off except for the middle."

"Anyone else?"

"A big muscular guy with a torn uniform, he had a red feather in his hair."

Shuuhei gave a sigh, he knew those two.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure I know who they are, but stay away from where they came okay? And if anything happens come to me, got it?"

"…Hai, Shuuhei-san."

--


	3. Sentou

--

--

I don't own anything

Chapter three

--

I walked to where the goons usually hung around; just outside of the Seireitei where they would be harassing a group of helpless villagers, they always did that. Walking around the village I went through an alley way and stepped out into a small opening where a cottage stood. The two where standing in front of an elderly woman who was on the ground, picking up the remains of what was her mid-day meal. The two noticed my presence and turned around.

"'Ey, lookie here. If it ain' Shuuhei?" The skinny one said.

"Long time no see eh? Why don't you join us here? The woman's got something good inside from what she says." The beefy one grunted with a smug smile. I bit my tongue from lashing out anything rude to the two brutes.

"Hiromu, Takeshi, I never thought that the two of you would go so low as hurting an elderly lady." I managed through grit teeth as I approached the three. Pushing the two aside I crouched down, put a hand on her shoulder and helped her up. Seriously, what the hell were they thinking? Was this merriment for them? If it was, then it was sick. They've gotten worse.

"Shuuhei? What's wrong? You've never bothered with us much about stuff like this." Hiromu, the skinny one, said as he picked his nose with his small finger.

"Yeah, Hiromu has a point, what's gotten into ya Shuuhei?" Takeshi, the chunky arse, said as he fiddled with the feather in his hair. The Shinigami that was being questioned didn't answer, he just helped the woman back into the safety of her house before re-appearing again.

"…Shuuhei?" Hiromu asked.

"Yesterday, a medic came and fixed me up, he told me that he had an accident." I said in a low tone.

"Accident? He a friend of yours?" Takeshi asked.

"We'll help in any way we can Shuuhei, your friends are our friends." Hiromu said as he looped an arm around my bare shoulders. Something inside of me snapped at the contact, and next thing I knew I had grabbed Hiromu by the looped armed and swung him against a tree.

"Don't fuck with me Hiromu. I don't get why the hell you do shit like this, but the friend I'm talking about id the kid you beat yesterday morning." I said through a hiss. Hiromu's face became drained of all color, making it look like a pasty gray.

"Shu-Shuuhei. You've got it all wrong, we didn't beat-"

"Yes you did. I saw all of the bruises on his body. If you don't stop the bull shit you're doing I'm going to report you."

"But Shuuhei, why are you so worked up on one boy? He's nothing, just a worthless kid." Takeshi said from behind. I turned my head so my eyes lined with his."Want me to report all of the things you did before?"

Neither replied.

"I'll let you off with a warning. The next time I hear anything that involves you two I won't hesitate to turn you in." I said as I let go of the skinny Shinigami and walked off.

--

It was night-time when I got off from work (A/n: Sounds a but formal doesn't it?) My body was sore from running all around and fetching bottles and medical cream, then going over to rooms that were corridors away tending to the reapers and their wounds. The bruises on my body didn't help me with this either, but I didn't have much time for myself so I wasn't able to get the time to make the colors go away.

Once I was in my room I had slid the door shut and fell down against the wall. I couldn't pull myself together. Everyday was like this, working myself to the bone, then coming to my room and slouching for a few minutes before I went off to the sentou. Opening an eye I saw my bath supplies at the other end of the room. I groaned at this. I pushed myself off the ground and walked over to where all of the required things were kept; Soap and a wash cloth all sitting in a plastic blue basin which was sitting on top of a towel. I took them, made my way out of the room and headed down the corridor towards the sentou.

-

It was late so I knew that there wasn't going to be many people by the time I got there. I made my way to the front and knocked on the window. A girl appeared.

"Ah! Well if it isn't Hana-chan, how've you been?" She said.

"Minami-san… I've been doing well, have you?" I asked as I took out three coins form my pocket and dropped it into a slot by the window.

"Excellent. I found myself another job on the days that I was off, and this time it's at a small area just outside of the seireitei." The girl said as she took the coin form the other side and put them in a separate box; a money box. I just nodded and gave her a small "That's great." and made my way into the men's side of the bath house. The stem welcomed me in a soft haze as I slid the door open and stepped inside. I had left my clothes in the locker room so all I had with me were the supplies that sat in their place in the basin, the towel sat on a bench just outside the door that led to the locker room. It was just as Minami had said; there was no one in the room right now, so I had the place all to myself. A smile tugged at my lips. It was nice to be by yourself after a long tiring day. No one to nag or bother you, and no one to yell at you at you mistakes, since there was really no official way to bath yourself and there were numerous amount of ways you could do so. I sat down in front of a faucet and took the two things out of the basin, and filled the little plastic container with warm water. Splashing it over my shoulders I gave a shudder, the heat sent a nice tingle throughout my skin, and the energy that had been drained from me seemed to come back. Putting my hand over my colored arm I let the gentle blue light do its work, and made my skin one color.

"Hanatarou?"

I looked behind me, only to see Hisagi Fukutaichou standing behind me with a basin in his hand and a bar of soap in the other. A small towel hung around his torso, I didn't have the greatest feelings about encountering the fukutaichou in the sentou just after when he found out that I was being… well.

"Hisagi-Fukitaichou, it's strange to meet you in a place like this… how have you been?" I asked as I tried to cover up the remaining of my bruises. I knew that the older man wasn't going to answer my question.

"I talked to the ones that hit you the other day. Don't worry anymore, they won't bother you." He said as he took the seat next to mine. His eyes drifted over to me, and then began to trail downward. I felt my butterflies in my stomach and began to rub soap all over my body so the bright blues and purples were misted over.

"You said that you would be able to heal it at the end of the day yesterday." He said as he inched closer, his hand reached over and took my wrists and spread them apart, letting my battered body available to his eyes. I shivered as I felt his eyes roaming all around my body, filled with colorful purples and blues, blotched over with bleak grays and decorated with small thin scars. I tried to pull my arms away so I could cover it al up, but he was stronger then I was, so it was a feeble attempt.

"I didn't have time… yesterday. I was really, um, busy."

My voice was a small murmur that was hidden among the mist as soon as it left my mouth. I didn't see the reaction on his face.

Suddenly he pulled me off of my seat so I was right next to him on my knees. He turned to my direction so that both of our sides were to the faucets. One of his hands let go and he traced over the painted hues. I gave another shiver.

"Does it hurt?"

"… n-no…"

He didn't believe me. To prove this he pressed his finger against a rather large bruise, earning a yelp form me.

"That doesn't hurt?" He asked, I pulled my hands away, or tried to. But his single grip on my other wrist was tight, and I didn't think that he would let go any time soon.

"Why do you keep things from me? Is there something that I did to make you doubt me?"

I couldn't answer him. Instead I hid my face behind my bangs.

I never really considered him a friend, sure he was a Shinigami like I was, but we were on completely different…. That wasn't the right way to put it. We weren't close in any way, and we were different ranks. How could I befriend him all of a sudden?

"Because…" I began.

"Because I'm not a friend?" He asked. I didn't answer that either. I heard him give a long sigh. He let go of my wrists and got up. Collecting his things he left.

--

I was actually going to put some lemon here, but then I wanted the story to be written out better before I get to any of that. (Still, the lemon was pretty good…)

Oh yeah, people think that bath houses are called onsen in Japanese. Not the case. A sentou is more of a proper word to describe a bath house since it is public and doesn't have a natural source attached to it. An onsen is a natural hot spring (naturally heated water). A sentou is a public bath house, no natural springs to provide it with water, just a bath tub for everyone to get in (this is because Japan was a country where water was very 'worshipped.' And back in the really old days and the old old days, not many people had bath tubs in their houses so they resorted to making a public bath for everyone.) Though now there is a clash between the two and the sentou houses are disappearing… still, I just felt like making things clear (even if there was no fog in the first place…)

Hope you liked it

--


	4. During the Night

--

--

Chapter four of "Healing hands"

I don't own anything so don't sue me

--

"What… what was that…?"

His voice was a small whisper. What was that dream about? He rubbed his eyes with a loose fist, trying to wipe away the images that haunted him. What was the dream trying to tell him?

Giving a sigh he shrugged it off and got up. He didn't have time to dwell on dreams in the morning. Today he had all three duties; Morning, afternoon and night. He wasn't looking forward to going home in the dark so he'll have to stay at the dorms in the Hospital (A/n: I don't know what the building is called for the Fourth division squad, so if you know please tell me). Standing up he slipped on his Shinigami Uniform and grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. As he walked out he made his way towards the Fourth Division Squad building, he went over the things he would have to do; Sort out the bins and creams by order. Take a look on the current patients. Fill out a bunch of Medical forms regarding the patients and their current status. Sort the forms into their specific files and put them all in order. Help heal incoming patients and report their status. Clean up the operating rooms and put all supplies needed in them. Take out all of the needed bins and creams and take them to specific patients. And then check in with anyone who is under pain and see what can be done. He gave a sigh, when was his break again? He continued to walk but felt someone pull at his arm.

"Hanatarou, haven't seen you in a while."

Looking up he saw that it was Renji, which brought a smile up to his face.

"Renji-san, how have you been?" He asked, the red-head pulled him into a tight hug.

"I've been fine, but what about you? Shuuhei told me that you've been being bullied, so if there's anything I can do, tell me, okay?" He said as he ruffled the boy's hair. But then he leaned over so his lips were brushing against the shell of his ear, making him shiver.

"If you want, come over to my dorm tonight. Maybe I can do something to help you out." He said before pulling away and walked off in the direction of his squad building. Hanatarou shivered again and rubbed his arms, he always got goose bumps when Renji talked to him like that. Shaking it off he ran in the direction of his own squad building. He had things to do, he didn't have time to dwell on other squad members (unless they were injured.)

--

The sixth division Lieutenant gave a groan and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. The boy was too cute and innocent for his own good. He nearly lost control when he felt his small body shiver against his own. He could imagine those small lips swollen with kisses and letting out sweet, tangled noises. Renji slapped himself, physically. What the fuck was he thinking when he invited the boy over to his room tonight?

"Shit, I'm in deep trouble."

--

Shuuhei cleaned his Zanpakutou and sheathed it, letting it give a soft clink when it was fully in. Why had he just left like that last night? He wasn't supposed to be like that, he was supposed to stand in place and not run away. He gave a sigh and leaned back on his chair. Most of his paper work was done so he had some time to himself right now.

After some seconds to himself in silence, he stood up, pushed his chair in and left. He was going to pay Hanatarou a small visit.

--

His body ached from all of the running around and delivering heavy packages and medical items. Picking up the last box he made his way over to the last room on the far corner of the hall. For some reason, this hall was the most unoccupied, but the supplies kept disappearing.

"I guess someone's been taking them for personal uses…" The boy said to himself with a slight chuckle. Lately, it's been the herbal cream that's gone missing, along with a few tubes of strawberry flavored tooth paste.

As he got to the door, he balanced the box on his hip and slid the door open with the free hand, then took the box in both hands again and stepped inside. His feet padded against the wooden floor gently as he walked to the cabinet that stood across the bed, which was by the window. Opening the cabinet he saw that both the tooth paste and tooth brush was gone, along with the herbal medical cream, bandages, patches, and a full roll of gauze. Hana sighed, it was a good thing that he brought a full stock of the supplies. He began to put the things in order, so he didn't hear the quiet footsteps come near the door and stop a few feet away from him.

"….Hanatarou…"

The boy turned his gaze to his side, only to see the scar-eyed Fukutaichou standing there.

"Shuuhei-san… what are you doing-"

"I came to… apologize for what I said last night. I had no right to… " He trailed off. Hanatarou shook his head.

"N-No, it's… I mean, I…" He trailed off as well. The two stared at the ground in silence, unsure of how to break it.

"A-ano… Shuuhei-san… maybe, maybe we can have lunch together sometime, I mean, I don't really know when my break is going to be, but when I find out, I was hoping that we can… be together?" The boy said as his cheeks turned a lovely crimson color. The Lieutenant gave a surprised look, but then broke into a grin.

"Alright, but when you find out, you can always come to my dorm." He said as he stepped closer and ruffled the boy's silky locks. And with a wave he left, leaving the small boy standing there with the red color painted on his cheeks.

--

The boy ran down the corridor and made his way towards his destination, by the time he got there, he was breathing heavily. Catching his breath he kneeled down and knocked on the floor thrice before opening the door slowly.

"Renji?" He called out softly. The red head, who was currently in his futon, yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes with a loose fist.

"Hmngmnh… Hanatarou?" He grumbled, but he soon broke into a smile.

"Ah, so you decided to come after all."

"Um, I hope I'm not disturbing you… but I wanted to talk, so I thought…."

Renji waved his hand, dismissing the thought.

"Don't worry about it Hana, I've always got time for you. So!" He got out of the futon and scooted over to Hanatarou. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

The boy looked down and twiddled his fingers for a moment.

"I… I wanted to know what you think of me…"

Renji raised an eyebrow at this.

"I-I mean, why you're my friend and all…" Hanatarou said and tapped his fingers together. Renji chuckled at this and pulled the boy into another embrace, so that Hanatarou was in his lap.

"I'm your friend because I care about you, and I don't want anything bad happening to you." He whispered as he gently buried his face in the crook of the boy's neck. Hana's face became flushed again, but didn't say anything.

"And for some reason…" He whispered. "I've become addicted to you."

He let the words slip out form his mouth in a soft whisper, and began to gingerly kiss his neck. His tongue slid out and slickened the pale white skin.

"Re-Renji-san….!! This… this isn't… aah…" Hanatarou wasn't able to finish his thought, his hand grasped the fabric of his Kimono and tried to push away. Feeling this, the red-head just pulled his back and sucked on the sensitive spot of his collar bone, earning an erotic moan from the medic.

"Haa….ahn… re…renji… san… ya… yamete (s…stop…)…"

He pulled away from his kisses and buried his face under the Lieutenant's chin, his body trembling with lust and confusion.

"O-onegai… yamete…" He pleaded. Renji stilled for a moment, then he slipped a hand under the boy's chin and made his look up.

"Hanatarou… do you hate me now?" He asked softly with gentle eyes. Hanatarou squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"No! O-of course not! I could n-never hate you." The small boy cried out, a faint smile ghosted over Renji's lips.

"Then forgive me for this." He said and closed the space between them. The redhead gave a groan; Hana's lips were lewd and erotic. The boy began to struggle once more, his small hands planted on the man's chest and trying to push him away, but the older man just pushed him down gently and kept his lips against his (Hanatarou's). Soon enough the medic settled down and stilled. He pulled away and began to trail kisses down his face and neck. First his flushed cheeks, then he went down the line of his jaw, and soon enough he was marking the boy's neck. His hands roamed Hanatarou's backside, causing him to moan and arch his body upwards, rubbing their hips together, Renji bit down on the juncture of his shoulder and neck when he felt the boy grind against him by accident. Hanatarou cried out when his teeth dug into his soft pale skin.

"Haa… aahn… Re…renji-san… mou iya… (no more…)"

The red head glanced up and placed a light kiss on the boy's jaw line again.

"Aaah, gomen. Ima yameruyo." ("Aaah, sorry. I'll stop right now.") He whispered and pushed himself up, so he was hovering above the aroused boy.

"Do you hate me now?" He asked, Hanatarou shook his head side to side slowly.

"I… I can never… hate you… Renji-san…" He said softly. Opening his eyes he brought his hand up and traced the outline of his cheek.

"But… why… do you do this…to me…?" He whispered softly before falling asleep.

--

I'm adding in a lot of RenHana, so anyone that has something against it, feel free to flame. But I won't stop it. **But!!** Just because there's RenHana, it doesn't mean that there won't be any ShuuHana.

Another thing, I know many of the characters are being OOC, forgive me for that. But it's terribly difficult to keep them all in Character in a yaoi fic.

Another thing, I would like to thank those that take the time to read my stories, and those that review, you have much of my appreciation.

Hope you enjoyed.

--


	5. Did he screw you?

---

I don't own anything so don't sue me

Chapter five

---

When he saw the boy at the supply store, he couldn't help but smile. But just when he was about to approach him, he noticed it.

A hickie.

The edge of it, he could see the color peeping out form the hem of his haori. He gave a shudder. Just _imagining_ the boy getting a hickie from another got his sap running, but what pissed him off was the fact that _someone else_ had given that to him, and possibly, tainted his flower.

The boy picked up a jar of what looked like lavender scented body lotion and looked at the label before putting it in the cart. The older man watched for a while, going through a number of scenarios of how he could strike a conversation that would lead Hana into telling him that he had a lover of some sort.

Scenario 1.

He would go up to him and pat him on the back, giving him a smile he would say hi and start a conversation. Then he would make get Hana to walk out of the store with him, and when no one was paying attention he would make note of the mark.

Shuuhei shook his head. Hanatarou wouldn't let information like that leak out from him so easily.

Scenario 2.

He would accidentally bump into Hana, and make him stumble and 'catch' him, and when he 'caught' him he would push aside the hem of his uniform oh so slightly, just enough to reveal the violated patch of skin. Then he would demand an explanation while Hana would fumble around and try to get away.

Shuuhei smiled, now **that** scenario might just work. Straightening his attire he slowly made his way towards the boy, so just when he turned around he stumbled right into Shuuhei's awaiting chest.

"Shu-Shuuhei-san? Ah- go-gomennasai!" He said as he stumbled backwards, but the Lieutenant caught him by the shoulders so he wouldn't fall, and just when his hands latched onto the boy's shoulders, he pushed the fabric aside, revealing the 'stain' on his shoulder. Hana grew tense, unable to move.

'Gotcha.'

"…. Hanatarou… do you… have a… a lover?"

The boy wanted to cry at his question. He didn't have anything/one of the sort! But because of the state he was in now, he was unable to speak and just shook his head 'no.' Shuuhei furrowed his brows together at this.

"Hanatarou, I'm really not that stupid, I don't think you can get things like this by complete strangers, or by accident."

He bit down on his lip.

"It…" He began. The older man (who still had his hands on the boy's shoulders) raised an eyebrow.

"It… it was unintentional… so, so please… please don't ask me too much about it."

'…. Unintentional? Unintentional? **That,** was **unintentional**? How the fruck can something like a _hickey_ be unintentional?' The older man (mentally) screamed as he began going ballistic in his head, but physically ruffled the boy's hair and said:

"You want to talk it out?"

---

So there they were, walking alongside the public garden that was behind the Fourth division squad building. Of course, the garden was there for hospital and medical reasons, like growing herbs and flowers to brighten the hospital, but it was nice for the patients to go outside and have a breath of fresh air from t me to time. The medic walked with the older Shinigami on the small path that swirled and turned around, both unable to start a conversation.

"So… what happened?"

"…"

That was a difficult question. Shuuhei took a side glance at the small (blushing) boy and gave a soft sigh.

"Is there something bothering you?"

He nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"…. It's… It's about Abarai-san… he-"

"-was the one?"

-nods-

"So… you two are in a relationship?" The older man asked, hiding the new pain and jealousy that was blooming in his chest. The healer shook his head.

"We're not…. At least I don't think so. It's just that, one night, I came over to where he was and wanted to talk, but he had other things in mind that included me." Hanatarou said, the last part was muddled in a slight murmur, but Shuuhei caught it.

"Well, I can't really blame him." He said as his eyes stayed fixed on the mark.

"Eh?"

"Did I say something?"

Hana gave him a confused look before shrugging it off and saying that he wasn't thinking straight. Shuuhei broke a sweat. 'Fuck, that was a close one.'

"So Shuuhei-san doesn't think it's bad?"

"Huh?"

"Abarai-san and I are both male, you don't think that it was strange for me to… get something like this by another boy?"

"…"

That was a difficult question. What was he supposed to say? 'I'm sorta in love with you, so I can understand why Renji would do this to you, and no, I don't think it's strange at all.' There was no way in hell that he would be able to say anything along the lines of that, he was finally able to get Hana's trust and he did not want to loose it so fast.

"Well, I'm not in the place to comment on that, but I think it's alright. As long as you don't regret it or something." The older death god said mindlessly, but regretted it when Hana answered:

"So you think it's okay if I and Renji-san…"

Shuuhei gaped at him.

"You… you like Renji, like _that_?"

"Well, no, but I-"

"You shouldn't let someone take advantage of you! And speaking of which, did he fuck you?"

Hana turned a brilliant shade of scarlet at the question and faced down.

"… he… almost did…"

Shuuhei let out a relieved breath and patted the boy on his crown of his head.

"Why don't we, just, go and get some tea? Maybe I can help you with what's happening?"

---

Dunno if I like this chapter too much, it seems a bit odd… tell me if it's odd or not, I could be insane, I could be loony, but I wouldn't mind X3 It's fun to be strange.

Oh, and another thing: there may be a number of spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry!

---


	6. Pans, Bi, Homo, Whatever

---

I don't own anything so don't sue me.

Chapter six

---

"So you're gay?"

The other shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm fine with anyone that would love me."

Shuuhei gave a grin and rested his chin on his hand whose elbow was propped up on the table. "So that means you're pans."

"Pans?"

"Yeah, short for 'pansexual.' Just wanting love and not minding either gender." He said as he took his head off of his hand and took a sip of tea from his cup. Hanatarou gave a silent 'oh' as he stared at his hands, which were clasping and twisting together nervously in his lap. "So," he began. "What's Shuuhei-san?"

The said man raised his eyebrows at this. "Why would you want to know?"

"Nevermind."

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I just wondered why you wanted to know. But if it bothers you that much, I guess I can say that I'm bi."

"Bi?"

"Short for 'Bisexual.' And it means you want a partner and for either gender."

"So, how is it different from pans?"

"When you're pans, it's not like you're looking for anyone specific. But when you're bi or something, you're looking for someone."

Hanatarou looked at Shuuhei with questioning eyes for a moment before saying: "So, does that mean that Shuuhei-san's looking for someone?"

The older man gave another grin and rested his chin on his hand again. "I was, and I found him."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Eeh?! Why not?"

"Just 'cuz."

"Because why?"

"It's fun to tease you."

The younger shinigami bit down on his lip and looked at the older death god with teary blue irises, and the older one could feel his heart being reduced to nothing but goo. It was a cheesy thing to feel and think (neverless write), but it was the only set of words that fit.

"Does he like you back?" He asked, pulling Shuuhei out from his slight daydream. "…What?"

"Does he like you back?"

"No, I don't think so… at least."

"Why not?"

"Because it looks like he has a lover of his own."

"How do you know? Did you ask him?"

"No, just smart guessing myself."

"You, you should tell him!" Hanatarou said in an urging voice. "You should tell him or else he'll never know, and you might regret it."

"Hm… Well, I know that I _will_ regret it _if_ I tell him. I don't think that things will be the same; there's always the consequence."

"But, but that's so… sad." He said, looking deflated. "You're not giving yourself a chance, and you're not giving a chance to that other person too. That's too sad Shuuhei-san."

The said man took a good look at the medic before saying anything.

"Do you pity me?" He asked after a minute of silence. "Do you pity the love I have for this person?"

Hanatarou shrunk back at this. "Well… it's not really pitying, just, empathy. It must be terrible to love someone and not be able to tell them."

"–chuckle– You are certainly right. So you think I should tell this person?"

"I, I think you should."

"Well then, maybe I will."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Right now."

"Right now? But Shuuhei-san, how can you–mnph!"

---

Hope you liked it. But didn't it seem a bit rushed?

---

---

---

--- [Just kidding]

He didn't care that they were in public, or that the group of girls by the next table were goggling at them. It felt too good to stop.

"Shu–ahn–Shuuhei-sahn… mmn…ngh! Shu-Shuuhei-san!" Hanatarou pushed the other off, face flushed and breathing labored. The other had just kissed him out of the blue and let his tongue in, that wasn't what Hanatarou called normal.

"Shuuhei-san, what are you, why–"

"Because I love you." He said bluntly. "And I'm doing what I need to, or else I'll regret it (like you said)."

"But, but not here! People are watching!" Hanatarou said as he cast his face downwards. It was true. At least half of the people were watching or recording it on their phones. Shuuhei gave a grin.

"So? They'll know that they'll have to keep their hands off of you."

Hanatarou could only gape at him. But he couldn't do that either when Shuuhei decided to go around the table and scoop him up in his arms and lead him away.

"Shuuhei-san, where are we–"

"I'm taking you to a place where I can de-flower you."

---

Should I continue? Or should I just end here? Tell me what you would like."

---


End file.
